Currently, for most large scale equipment, especially large scale cooling equipment, the process of mounting and dismounting a flange cover is rather complicated. Generally, the position and weight of the flange cover in such equipment decide that the flange cover cannot be mounted and dismounted manually. Instead, it shall be mounted and dismounted by using a tool such as a hanging pillar. Unfortunately, some fragile parts may be disposed surrounding the flange cover, or the flange cover may be interfered with some other parts. Thus, during the overall process of hanging, mounting, and dismounting, it shall pay a special attention to a running route of the hanging pillar. For example, in some large scale horizontal-type coolers, when a flange cover is mounted and dismounted, a conventional vertical-lifting hanging pillar is used to lift the flange cover upwards, it may crash some other parts, and result in damages of the parts, which may even cause security accidents, if serious. In contrast, if a conventional horizontal-rotating hanging pillar is used to lift the flange cover, on one hand, it is difficult to figure out an exact fixing position, and on the other hand, it needs to be adjusted in many factors such as height, length, and so on, to cater to coolers with different sizes, which is extremely complicated and not convenient for operation.